


Be My Brother's Keeper

by Rachaelizame



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, F/F, F/M, Gen, So I Troped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachaelizame/pseuds/Rachaelizame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Alexander Lewis were inseparable. Raised in a normal-well maybe that's a bit of lie. With a secret dad, it's never going to be completely normal. Darcy and Alex fought and played and would do anything for each other, and one day, she did.</p><p>Or, the one where Darcy Lewis rips the universe open and reshapes it to her will, because no one is allowed to hurt her little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sturdy Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We'll Run Like We're Awesome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/771491) by [themonkeycabal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themonkeycabal/pseuds/themonkeycabal). 



> So, I troped. Badly. I seriously love the Darcy Stark trope and it always needs more love. I wanted to write this for a while, but I was finally inspired by themonkeycabal's Run Verse. (go read it! Long, but amazing.)

The universe is a sturdy thing. It doesn’t balk at just anything. Around the world, decisions are made and fate twists just that little bit. However, though it is uncommon, one decision can throw a kink in the fabric of the universe. As such, we have multiple timelines on our hands branching out in fascinating ways. A boy who was meant to die is determined to live. A rift is formed, saving his life, along with the world. A man discourages his daughter from studying what she wants and her courage rips her to new world where she is free to choose. If the human heart wants something badly enough, the human mind has the power to make it come true… under the right circumstances.

It just so happens, that on a sunny day in California, the seams in the universe were weak, and a young girl’s love for her brother was strong. And in that moment, she reached a hand out to the universe and pulled.

Oh, but first, a little background.

Madelyn Summers was a whirlwind. She twirled around the kitchen, long blonde hair flying as she danced to her new favorite song. She was nineteen and perfectly reckless. Well, maybe not perfectly. Because it was at that moment her roommate and friend Lena entered the room.

“Okay, look. I know. I didn’t say anything ‘cause I figured you needed time, and I didn’t want to invade your privacy or anything, but it’s getting, frankly ridiculous.” Madelyn gave her a brief glance, a completely innocent look on her face.

“Hm?” she didn’t give anything away.

“Cut the crap, Maddie! I know you’re pregnant!” Madelyn bit her lip.

“Oh. That.” Lena scoffed at her dismissal. “Well, don’t worry. I’m going to find my own place as soon as I can.”

“Maddie! I don’t care about that, you know that! That is not the issue here! You’re going to have a baby!”

Madelyn stiffened. “Frankly, I don’t see what business it is of yours. I said I’d get out of your way.”

“I’m your best friend! That makes anything this big my business.” She sighed. “You’re avoiding. You can yell at me, but you can’t push this away. Have you at least told… him?” Madelyn gave a quick nod.

“He was uncertain and distant, but willing to entertain the possibility. Once he realized I was serious. We’ve made arrangements for testing, and agreements about what to do afterwards.”

Lena winced. She knew Madelyn and she knew that sooner or later, the facts were going to come crashing down. It was going to be hell when this became real to her.

“If you’re sure. And don’t worry about finding a new place. Kids are expensive already. I inherited this place, I can do with it what I want. Anyway, I’m gonna be a pediatric nurse. I’d have seriously made the wrong career decision if I couldn’t stand kids.”

She heard a quick “thanks” as the door shut behind her.

 

Dr. Dryer was chatty and loud when she ushered Madelyn in for the test results. Tony was in the room already, looking at anything but the two of them. Madelyn wondered how someone so talkative had gotten into a field where she tested something so confidential. As if she could read Madelyn's mind, the doctor spoke. 

"You know usually I don't do this myself. I refer my clients to an outside source. I don't care who's screwing who, I'm just here for mom and the baby. But this is a unique case. Don't worry, even if I wanted to talk, I've got an NDA." Tony looked up sharply at those words, and Madelyn gave her a quick glance.

"So I am..." Tony trailed off.

"I don't know! I didn't snoop around your results. I'm just saying, even if you're not, this story would sell. You know, people can make jokes, but an actual parenthood scare? That's big." Dr. Dryer shuffled around her desk, opening the envelope.

"Sorry, sorry. That was unprofessional. The results are positive." Tony sighed heavily.

"Well. So that's a thing now." He spoke casually, but Madelyn could hear the edge in his voice.

"Yeah. It's a thing." In any other circumstance, Madelyn would probably be annoyed at the comment, but just know she was too tired to bother. Dr. Dryer stood up quickly.

"I'll leave you two to talk this out real quick. I'll be back in a moment to discuss options." She practically fled from the room.

"What do you want?" Tony asked. "To make this go away?"

"I'm not getting rid of the kid just because it's inconvenient for you, Tony!" Madelyn snapped. "If I do, it'll be for me and only me." Tony held his hands up defensively.

"'S not what I meant. I don't want this to be a big thing, with court appearances and all that drama. I'll pay support and everything. Hell, I'll support you with a lot. You're the one who has to actually do all this stuff. Just, don't make me do that." Madelyn deflated at his words and thought for a minute.

"Honestly, I don't know what to do! My best friend had to shake me by the shoulders to get me to see this as reality. I think I want to raise the kid, but I've only had a few weeks to think about this and this could change everything for me. Not just from being a mom either. I don't want to go through the drama either, so don't worry about that. And that would be my whole life with this kid! But it doesn't feel right to get rid of the kid for that though, you know? I'm the dumb one who slept with you." Tony smirked at the last comment, then furrowed his brow in thought.

"What if we took that out of the equation? You don't have to go public with this if you don't want to. Frankly, I'd prefer you didn't. If we don't make this a big deal, you can just make a decision for yourself."

"Well, it wouldn't be though. You're part of this mess too." Madelyn saw a vague hint of panic enter Tony's eyes, before he shrugged it off and forced a grin.

"Nah. I'd be a terrible dad. I'm an irresponsible asshole. You don't want that around your kid." An annoyed expression crossed Madelyn's face and she was about to speak when Dr. Dryer came back in.

"I've been scolded back in here.” Dryer gave them a wary look.

"You two get this worked out?" It wasn't even close to worked out, but Madelyn took pity on the doctor.

"For now." She spoke. Tony stood up quickly.

"That's my cue. You guys figure out the medical crap. Madelyn, call me later. I'll contact my lawyer and get the legal details taken care of." He ducked out of the room. Dryer gathered up her papers and turned to Madelyn.

"All right, we'll need to get you some-"

"Dr., I'd love to discuss this, but honestly? I don't think I can afford you." Madelyn gestured around the large office. "This place is state of the the art, and I'm a college student. I mean, I've got insurance and everything, so I'm not too worried about paying for the stuff I need, but I think I'd be better finding a cheaper place." She gave a regretful grin. She genuinely liked the doctor. Dryer had a frown on her face.

"Did he not mention? We arranged that, if the results were positive, he'd pay anything your insurance wouldn’t cover. So, you don’t have to worry about that. " By the stunned look on Madelyn's face, Dr. Dryer realized Tony hadn't mentioned that. She grinned.

"When he told me, he shrugged and said something like 'not like I can't afford it. She's doing the actual work.' It was the most uncertain I've ever seen the man and I live for celebrity gossip. I thought I'd seen everything. So, yeah, if you want you can get your own practitioner; I'm sure he'd still pay, but don't be scared off by the cost. Plus, I’m discreet."

“Well, then. I guess we can get started.” Madelyn said, still a little in shock. Dr. Dryer smiled.

“Great! I took the liberty of having the records of your first appointment sent over. I see it was just the basics? Well, we’ve got some stuff to catch up, and I’m not gonna lie, this first appointment is gonna be terrible.”


	2. My-Friend-Is-An-Ass-But-I-Love-(Them)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best friends of our intrepid parents-to-be make themselves known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably not my best work, but the conversation between Madelyn and Rhodey just would not work.

“Here Maddie,” Jenna ducked her head as she handed Madelyn the next present in the pile. She jumped her way back to the table, dark curls bouncing as she went.

 

“She has such a crush on you,” Lena whispered as Madelyn began peeling off the wrapping. It was an oddly plain, shiny red wrapping. All the other presents were papered in bright patterns and baby-centered messages. She smiled and shot Lena a look.

 

“She’s seven, don’t tease her.” The last of the paper came off with a final tug, only to reveal an excessively tape-coated package.

 

“No, it’s super cute. Your kid’s gonna do the same, you know. I’m hoping it’s me.” Madelyn forced out a good-natured sigh and reached her hand out to where a pair of scissors was offered. She cut through it quickly and opened the box, just as Lena cleared her throat.

 

“For anyone wondering, yes, this package is from ‘dad.’” She announced loudly. Instantly, grumbling filled the group. Madelyn was a bit startled, but tried not to let it show. She peered into the box and reached in. The first thing her hands found was a collection of batteries of varying shapes and sizes. She tried to look enthusiastic, and the mutters increased.

 

“This’ll be great! Need these. For the toys and stuff.” Next was a box of candy labeled in a language Madelyn wasn’t even sure she could identify, which she offered to Jenna. The girl adored anything foreign. She sighed in relief when she finally found something normal, and held up the package of diapers with more triumph than a woman with a two-foot pile of diapers really ought to have. Lena frowned, and peeled a sticky note off the top.

 

“‘Wasn’t really sure what to get here, but kids need a lot of these.’ Oh, very astute, ‘dad’.” Madelyn gave her a “shut-up” look and turned back to the box. She found four onesies and displayed them for the group, some of the annoyance disappearing at the appropriate gift. Madelyn sent a silent thanks to the universe for letting Tony do something normal for a change. The last gift made her smile and she proudly pulled out the figurines clearly made of cobbled together scrap. She guessed it was salvaged from whatever projects he was working on, but she didn’t care. They were obviously made by hand, and it was sweet as hell

 

A few of her family members expressed confusion at the gifts, but Jenna darted forward to ooh at the little giraffe and robot and elephant. After a moment, Aunt Anne spoke.

 

“Well, finally a good sign. He’s a strange man, and I don’t really think I like him, but I’ll admit those are adorable. I think he’s gonna like our new girl.” Madelyn sighed in relief at Anne’s acceptance. Now Tony was tolerable, if a subject a disapproval. Great Aunt Anne’s word was law, and that, frankly, was that.

 

“You have to remind us you were right, Auntie.” Uncle Drew spoke good-naturedly. He’d lost the gender bet a few weeks before. Anne had been insisting that the baby would be a girl since she found out about the pregnancy. Maddie shook her head.

 

“Well, yeah. Not even the baby’s gonna mess with Auntie’s word.” In the laughter, Madelyn made her escape. She quickly found her way to her best friend and pulled her aside.

 

“The hell, Lena?” She hissed as soon as they were out of the crowd. “I get that you don’t like Tony, but you don’t need to pull that!”

 

“Maddie, I adore you, but it’s pathetic watching you try to get him to care. He’s called, what, twice? since you told him. It’s really nice that he tried with the toys, but he clearly doesn’t care, and it’s gonna kill you and the kid when he realizes that and gives up.”

 

“Maybe you’re right, but I have to try, okay? Yeah it sucks he’s not really into this, but I think he wants to be. He’s so awkward about this, but I think that’s a good sign. I was expecting him to be an ass about this, but he’s trying and it’s not fair to keep them apart if he really can do this.” Madelyn had been over this a hundred times with Lena and neither of them were budging. Lena let out a harsh breath.

 

“Whatever, I can’t argue this anymore. I give up. I hope you’re right. But if you’re wrong,” She sighed. “I’ll be there for you two, won’t shove it in your face. But God, this is a mess.”

 

“What are you two doing over here?” Aunt Maya herded them back to the party proper, and Madelyn plastered a smile on.

 

-

 

It wasn’t unusual for Jim Rhodes to enter Tony’s workshop and find him hunched over a project. What was strange was his futile attempts to hide what he was working on when he realized Rhodey had come in. Tony was usually all too excited to share his ideas, or at least he never bothered keeping anything secret. Rhodey glanced at the pile of scrap in confusion.

 

“What’s with the toys?” Tony shrugged and looked away.

 

“Bored.” That was usually the answer whenever Tony did something strange, though usually “something strange” involved explosions, or making the PR department work for a living. Rhodey didn’t buy it, but he let it go.

 

“What’s up? You haven’t given the media an easy day’s work in two weeks. Ms. Brown was ‘concerned.’”

 

“Mellie can suck it.” Mellie Brown, the newest in a string of Tony’s “assistants” (babysitters, as Tony bitterly called them, and Howard had snarkily confirmed it, because everyone knew they just dragged Tony to meetings and tried to contain the chaos surrounding him), tended to be ‘concerned’ a lot. Daughter of a psychiatrist, when she wasn’t trying (and failing) to get Tony to do anything, she was psychoanalyzing him and insisting he “talk to someone.” Rhodey would never admit he thought she might have a point with that one.

 

Rhodey eyed the cardboard box sitting next to Tony. It was clearly a package, address label already slapped on the side. He flipped open the lid, eyebrows raising as he looked at the eclectic collection of items inside. His eyes caught on a bright piece of fabric and he reached for it. Seeing it was a baby’s onesie, his eyes closed in sudden horror of realization as the pieces came together.

 

“Tony, please tell me this isn’t what I think it is.” Because if it was… oh God. The press would have a field day, and Rhodey could just imagine the magnitude of the fit Howard would throw, which would just make Tony sullen and ready to do something stupid. Well, more stupid than what he’d already done.

 

“Rhodey, use your words,” a familiar smirk was growing on Tony’s face, and Rhodey hoped to God it was because he’d misinterpreted the situation.

 

“You know damn well what I mean. Tell me you do not have a kid on the way!” The joking look fell off Tony’s face in an instant. He started fiddling with the scraps in his hands.

 

“Damn.” Rhodey shook his head. “When did you find out?”

 

“Few months ago. She called me, saying she thought she might be…” he trailed off. “Asked if I would do a test and…” he shrugged. “She’s twenty-two weeks along.” Rhodey nodded in response.

 

“And this is?” he gestured to the box.

 

“She’s called a few times, just to talk baby stuff. Last time she mentioned she’s having a baby shower, so I figured I should send some stuff.” Rhodey didn’t comment, though he dearly wished too. He sat down and grabbed one of the figurines.

 

“These for the kid?” he asked. At Tony’s quick nod, he went on. “They’re cute, which is not something I ever thought I’d say about something you made.” He sighed heavily. Now wasn’t the time to lecture Tony. He spent too much time lecturing Tony anyway. He was his best friend, not a child. The pair sat in relative silence for a while. Tony fiddled, while Rhodey reconfigured his world view.

 

“Can’t believe there’s gonna be another little you running around,” he finally said. “Hasn’t the world suffered enough?” Like he knew it would, the comment dragged a grin out of Tony.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Tony lifted his head in mock offense. “I’m awesome. The world should be glad for this.”

 

“If you say so.” Rhodey shook his head and inspected the box. Someone would need to wrap it before it was sent out, and God knew it wouldn’t be Tony. He’d never even think about it.

 

“That’s the kind of attitude everyone should have.” Tony nodded in agreement.

 

-

 

“Ugh, family!” Madelyn let out a noise of frustration as she collapsed on the couch. She loved them, she really did, but sometimes… Lena was curled up in a chair, unenthusiastically looking through a textbook. The last of the relatives had left, with Uncle Art putting together the crib and Uncle Jason organizing the new nursery.  


 

“Hey, at least they’re on your side. Most of them drove what, an hour and a half, for this baby shower, and at least three of them have offered to sleep over if you need some help sometimes.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Madelyn grumbled. She’d been worried when the news of her pregnancy was first making the rounds, and she knew there must have been some whispers, but the family had pulled around her, with only one long lecture.

 

She sat upright and pulled her textbook out, hoping it would be a short chapter. She couldn’t seem to think anymore these days. After an hour, the ringing telephone gave her an excuse she eagerly took advantage of. She grabbed the phone, setting her textbook aside on the counter.

 

“Hello?” She heard loud music on the other end of the phone, which wasn’t too strange for a Saturday night call to a college kid, but there were odd background noises she couldn’t identify.

 

“Is this Madelyn Summers?” an unfamiliar voice spoke.

 

“Uh, yeah. Who’s this?” The music got louder and Madelyn couldn’t make out the reply. She just heard a muttered comment before there was a sudden silence.

 

“My name’s Jim Rhodes. I’m a friend of Tony’s.” Madelyn started.

 

“Oh, uh, okay. Didn’t realize he was telling people.”

 

“Oh, he didn’t. I found him putting together the present he sent for the baby shower. Tony’s not the kind of guy who gets a whole lot of invitations to that kind of thing.” Madelyn grinned.

 

“Yeah, I bet.” She turned around, toying with the phone cable. Going by Rhodes’ tone, she had a feeling she knew what this conversation was about.

 

“Look, Tony’s my best friend,” Rhodes began, and Madelyn smiled. Yep. She glanced at her own best friend, realizing that sometime in the past hour, Lena had fallen asleep. Book slipping to the floor, curls in a wild mess about her face, she was quite a sight.

 

“So this is a ‘don’t-mess-with-my-friend’ conversation? Yeah, Tony got one of these from Lena, though his had a lot more yelling and threats.” Rhodes laughed.

 

“Really, it’s more of a ‘my-friend-is-an-ass-but-I-love-him’ call.” Madelyn grinned.

 

“That works too.”

 

“Tony’s a genius, but he can be like a kid at the most aggravating times. Sometimes, I feel like a babysitter, leading him by the hand to what he needs to do, or even, what he wants to do, because there are things about normal life that he just doesn’t understand. And I get that this isn’t on you, but I’m sure that this is one of them.”

 

“I get that,” Madelyn spoke cautiously.

 

“I’m calling to make sure you do. And it’s not your job to make Tony be good with this. I’m doing everything I can on my side, but it’s up to him. But what I’m asking here is that you not give up on him. Because I also know that he is going to adore this kid. I know it may not seem like it to you, but he’s a good guy and he’s been thinking about this a lot.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. I wasn’t planning to, but, thanks. I just don’t really know how to react to this. I've known Tony for longer than you probably think, but I still don't really think I know him.”

 

“Yeah, that’s not uncommon.” Madelyn could practically hear Rhodes’ eye-roll. “I get that. I mean, he’s my friend, he’s great, but he’s also completely ridiculous and a pain in the ass.” Madelyn laughed.

 

“Also he wants to know the gender but he’s too afraid to ask!” Madelyn heard a sound remarkably like a squawk and a quiet “I am not!” in the background and grinned.

 

“Wait, has he been there for this entire conversation?” she asked.

 

“Of course not. You think I’d compliment him where he can hear? He just came out here a few seconds ago.”

 

“Well, tell him it’s a girl.”

 

“Oh man, that’s going to be trouble. He’ll love her.” Rhodes said. In a louder tone he called out, “You’re gonna have a daughter!” Madelyn expected a response, but Tony remained uncharacteristically silent. After a few moments, he spoke, and Rhodes must have handed him the phone because it was loud and clear.

 

“I don’t really do this, but, uh, thanks for telling me. Call anytime there’s news or something. Don’t listen to anything Rhodey says! And, uh, good job, Lyn.” The next thing she heard was Rhodes’ laughter.

 

“And now he’s running away. This is great. I’ve never seen him this nervous. Not sure I’ve seen him nervous at all in fact. And Lyn?” Madelyn groaned at the nickname. Tony had called her that a while back, and it seemed to have stuck.

 

“I could say something to you too, ‘Rhodey’.” She said. Rhodey kept laughing.

 

“Trust me, that’s not the worst thing Tony calls me.”


	3. Stark Strategy Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria talks strategy with her son and Darcy is born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm a little nervous about the characterization and family interactions here, but I'm just gonna go with it. I think this draft manages to balance the fact that Howard is a TERRIBLE father while still showing that he's not a terrible person Most people just naturally want their kids and their grandkids to be better off than they were.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Tony covered his jump of surprise at Howard’s voice with a heavy sigh.

“What, Dad? What did I do wrong now?”

“Madelyn Summers.” Tony paled and looked up quickly at the words. Howard was scowling, and for once, Tony avoided any kind of insinuation.

“Dad, I- How did you even?”

“Rhodey,” Howard said. Tony thought back to the sheepish look on his friend’s face the last time he’d seen him and cursed. He should have known. Howard scoffed.

“Yeah that about sums it up.” Now it was time for Tony to frown.

“How could you be so irresponsible?” Howard demanded. He’d started pacing as he spoke.

“Okay, yeah, I screwed up! So sue me. Not that it’s any of your business-” Tony threw his hands up in the air and stood to face Howard.

“How the hell would this not be my business? You’re my kid, anytime you mess up this badly, it reflects on me!” Howard turned, setting his hands on his hips.

“Of course. That’s all you care about, how it looks for you!” Howard shot Tony a look.

“Stop acting like a child! This is more important than that.”

“I am not a child!” Howard laughed out loud, and Tony scowled.

“Yes, clearly, throwing a tantrum and refusing to admit when you’ve made a mistake! When were you going to tell me about this?” Tony didn’t answer.

“Fine. How far along is she?”

“Eight months,” Tony didn’t meet Howard’s eyes as he said it.

“Eight- I’m going to have a grandchild in a month, and you didn’t tell me? Were you even planning on telling me at all?” Howard threw his hands up in exasperation.

“I was going to tell you! Why do you even care?”

“Because even if you are too blind to see it, this affects more than just you! Look, Tony, this is actually happening, you understand. You can’t just sweep a child under the rug and hope it turns out okay!”

“Oh, really? ‘Cause that seemed to be your plan!” Tony pointed an accusatory finger at the words.

“Don’t you dare make this about me!”

“Why not? Everything else is!”

“Because this is just you avoiding the issue! This is exactly why you can’t do this!” Tony’s eyes widened at his words.

“You don’t,” Tony looked down and ground his teeth. “Whatever! Just go.” He turned back to the table and the project he’d been working on.

“Tony,-”

“Just leave! This is my place, and you need to get out!” Tony turned the music up as high as he could stand and ignored Howard’s attempts to say anything. Finally, Howard stalked over to the other side of the workbench and slammed his hands down.

“No! You don’t get to just skate by on this! You can’t just ignore it because it’s inconvenient for you!”

Tony said something that sounded a bit like “hypocrite.”

“What did you say to me?” Howard demanded.

“I said you’re a hypocrite if you think you can say that to me!” Tony shouted.

“I don’t care! I’m going to say it anyway!” Howard reached over to turn the music down and Tony sulked, but made no move to stop him. Howard sighed heavily before he began speaking. “Look, I’ve tried to raise you as well as I can,” Tony scoffed and Howard held up a hand to ward off any comments. “You clearly don’t agree with that. So if you’re so sure, you do better now.” Tony said nothing and Howard stalked out of the room.  
-  
Half an hour later, Tony entered the living room where Howard and Maria were waiting. Howard had complained about waiting for Tony to finish having his “tantrum,” but Maria kept him there long enough. It seemed the wait would pay off.

“Fine.” Tony said. “You want to yell at me, go ahead.” Howard had just opened his mouth when Maria gave him a look and spoke instead.

“I think there’s been enough fighting today already. What we need to do now is talk. This is something we need to be prepared for. You need to have a plan worked out with Madelyn and we need to make sure we’re the ones who give it to the press.” Tony grumbled something, but Maria had a lot of practice at ignoring obstinate Starks.

“Lyn doesn’t want to take this to the press.” Tony said. Howard scoffed and Maria put a hand on his knee in warning, but she was inclined to agree with the sentiment.

“Of course she wants to! Do you know what the press would give for this kind of story?” Howard demanded. “She’s just going to blindside you and reveal it when you have no plans!”

“It’s not like that, Dad!” Tony said, though a flicker of doubt passed over his face. “She’s just a normal girl, and she doesn’t want her whole life to be under a media microscope. And come on, be realistic; once the press get ahold of this, there will be no way to spin it to make it sound positive anyway. Can’t we just try to keep this under wraps? It’s the best solution for everyone!”

Howard looked disbelieving, and even Maria looked doubtful, but her tone was supportive when she spoke.

“I suppose we could wait it out. We’ll keep a close watch on any kind of leak, but you need to be very careful if you’re going to try this.”

“Yeah, fine,” Howard said. Maria’s hand on his knee tightened. “But it’ll be your funeral when this does get out. We’re not helping with the fallout.” Tony scowled but didn’t speak.

“You can’t tell anyone, and there can’t be any kind of paper trail. I assume you’re gonna see the kid,” Howard shot a look at Tony, who nodded and rolled his eyes. “Right, well no one can see you with them, or really even see you going into her house however often you do.”

“I’m not an idiot, dad. I’m helping Lyn with the doctors and everything, but she puts the charge on her account and I pay her back in cash. We’ve worked out the same deal for child support after the kid’s born.” He held up a hand when Howard and Maria both opened their mouths. “Don’t worry, I never take out the same amount and I buy some random stuff with it so if anybody gets their hands on my financials they don’t think it’s weird.”

“Good. It’s not likely that anyone outside the bank could get that and if anyone on the inside tries to we’ll take action so fast their heads will spin, but it doesn’t hurt to be paranoid.” Howard said.

“That’s good to know, but I wanted to ask about what your plans are for everything else after the child is born,” Maria said.

“Uh, well, Lyn’s got a whole nursery set up. Her family helped her. They hate me, by the way, but she hasn’t told them who I am, and they aren’t interested in finding out. The only one she’s told is her roommate, who really hates me, but will help us for Lyn’s sake.” Maria and Howard both nodded before Tony went on.

“Also, when I see the kid, either they’ll come out here, or the roommate will pick me up at a third location and drive me to their place. Apparently, she inherited a little place from her grandma or someone and that’s where they’re living. So no snoopy neighbors.”

“Right,” Maria leaned forward, getting into the discussion. Her husband and son are known for their brilliance, but she has her own intelligence and political savvy was her domain. “This house isn’t common knowledge, and per my deal with the press, they don’t come close enough for pictures except for certain occasions. Anyone you’ve had to tell has an NDA, correct?”

“Of course, Mom,” Tony nodded.

“Good. I’ll start up some guidelines for this, and I’ll need to meet with Ms. Summers and her roommate to go over what they can and can’t do for this.” Maria jotted down a few notes before turning to fully face Tony.

“Now, tell me everything you know about my grandchild. Do you have any names picked out?” Tony grinned and leaned forward to speak.

-

Tony Stark ducked into the room with a terrible disguise and an uncertain smile. Madelyn burst out laughing at the sight of him. Jenna, standing beside the bed and gazing adoringly at the baby, looked up suddenly.

“Really, Tony? That’s your idea of a disguise. I’m surprised Maria even let you outside without completely remaking that.” The meeting between Maria and Madelyn had gone spectacularly, and the two were in regular communication.

“Hey, it was a rush job. I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you’d gone into labor until a day after the kid was born.” Tony responded, frowning.

“Yeah, because you showing up in the middle of a crowd of proud relatives would have gone over really well.”

“That’s him?” Jenna questioned, wrinkling her nose. She didn’t really understand who he was or what the big deal was, but her mommy said he was bad and didn’t want to take care of the baby, so she knew he couldn’t be trusted.

“Oh, but your little, what, cousin, niece here is okay?” Tony asked, walking towards the bed.

“She’s not going to be able to tell anyone anything. And I have not been alone in 24 hours except when the nurses forced everyone out so I could sleep. This is the best you’re getting, dude.” Jenna wanted to protest. She was a big girl who knew lots of things, but she thought that probably wasn’t what Maddie meant.

Tony hovered a few feet away from the bed and stared at the baby, his head cocked to the side. Jenna thought he looked confused like that, like when the puppy heard the doorbell ring on TV. She decided to help. The new baby was her favorite topic anyway.

“That’s the new baby. Her name is Darcy. I looked it up in a big book at the library, and that means ‘dark one’, which is funny ‘cause the baby isn’t dark at all, ‘cept her hair. She’s lighter than Maddie even! I told cousin Maddie that it sounds like a monster name then, not a baby name, but she doesn’t agree with me. I still like her though.” Tony’s lips quirked up, like he wasn’t quite sure whether or not to smile and Madelyn giggled.

“Me or the baby?” She asked Jenna, who shrugged.

“Both,” She eyed Tony warily. “Is he gonna hold the baby? Auntie Maya said he doesn’t like the baby, which is crazy ‘cause she’s awesome.” Tony looked uncomfortable at her words.

“Well, that’s up to him. So, Tony, want to hold her?” Tony froze at her words, glancing between her and the bundle in her arms rapidly.

“I don’t know if that’s the best idea. I mean, not exactly the most responsible guy and-” he didn’t get to finish speaking as Jenna huffed loudly.

“You’re dumb. I held the baby and I’m seven!” Tony glanced at Madelyn, alarmed at the thought of the day-old baby being held by the rambunctious child.

‘Not really.’ Madelyn mouthed. “She’s got a point. Look, this is not something you’re going to mess up, and anyway, this would be the best place to mess up if you were going to, because I’m sure dozens of doctors and nurses and concerned new parents would flock to correct you if you looked at her wrong. If you’re that concerned, sit down. It’s easier that way.”

Tony swallowed and carefully sat down on the edge of the be. Jenna wedged a pillow under his elbow and Madelyn thanked her before placing Darcy down gently. Tony stared down at her, a slightly awed expression on his face and Madelyn bit back a smile at the scene.

“You said her name’s Darcy?” Tony glanced up briefly.

“Yeah. Darcy Ann Summers.” Madelyn said, watching as Tony ran his hand over Darcy's, her fingers tightening at the touch. Jenna huffed and wandered to his side. She propped her elbows on his knees and watched the baby.

"Don't touch her head. It's still growing." She warned suddenly. Tony gave her a look, but he was grinning as he spoke.

"You're a bit of a know-it-all, aren't you? I knew that. You think I didn’t know anything about babies?" Jenna shrugged.

"I didn't know. Mommy needed to tell me."

“Well, good job, Lyn,” Tony said, still staring at the baby, who yawned slightly. “She’s…”

“Beautiful, I know,” Madelyn said, watching Darcy as well.

“Amazing,” Tony said, shaking his head slightly in disbelief.


	4. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH! I'm so sorry for the long wait, and for the shortness of this chapter. I wanted to get it out before I go to bed. College has been crazy busy.  
> And in this chapter, how they met, with guest appearance from Agent Carter's Jason Wilkes because I love him so much.

Jason Wilkes hummed quietly, walking hand in hand with his great-niece Madelyn. His granddaughter Marian walked beside them, nose buried in a book. Jason greeted a few acquaintances as he headed up to his lab. He settled the girls in an unused corner of the lab with their school work and things they brought from home and set to his work.

When a small brunet boy wandered into the lab and sat down near him, Jason wasn’t surprised. Even genius little boys had short attention spans, and Howard always got too involved in his work, even on the rare times he brought his son along. He frowned. Jason had known Howard for decades, and it was hard to judge someone he’d known for so long, especially since that man had been willing to hire a black man in the late 1940’s. Still, he could see his parenting wasn’t always the best for Tony.

He nudged some of his notes over to the boy. The subject was not one of the ones Tony had had much exposure to, but he was smart enough that he could probably grasp the basics. The quiet resumed, both of them involved in the subject until Madelyn started tugging on James’ sleeve.

“Uncle Jason?” Jason looked up and smiled at the girl. “Is it almost lunch time?” He glanced at the clock and stood.

“You’re right Madelyn. It is getting about that time. Are you and your cousin hungry?” Marian glanced up at that, nodding quickly in agreement. Jason glanced toward Tony, who had looked up at them when they started talking.

“Tony,” Jason began, unsure what he was going to say until he said it. “Would you like to come with us? I bet you’re getting hungry too, and I know how busy your dad is.” Also, he thought it would be good for Tony to spend some time around some kids his own age.

-  
“And that’s how we met, actually,” Madelyn laughed for the cameras. The story was true but her joy was fake. “Uncle Jason took me and Tony to lunch, we were friends for years. We grew apart as we got older, but we reconnected recently at an SI party and the rest is history.”

They’d been found out- sort of. The media only thought they were together. They knew about Darcy but had no clue who her father was. After a strategy meeting with Maria, they decided to run with it. Who was going to assume he fathered her child almost a full year before they “got together.”

They carefully staged photos of the SI party Madelyn had indeed been to two months before. It was ostensibly a small party for Jason Wilkes’ retirement, and though Starks didn’t know how to do anything small, she had every reason for being there.

The staged photos of them dancing, standing too close and finally kissing had been leaked to the media, “confirming” the relationship. They’d stage a big breakup in a few months, and all would be well.

There’d been comments. Of course, there’d be comments. She’d already received few snide “look at her daughter. She’s so into white guys” comments and she expected more. And Tony had been getting odd looks for dating a mom.

Still, she was gorgeous, they had a history, it wasn’t out of nowhere for them to be together. She smiled and posed and braced herself.

-  
Lena sulked from across the room. Maddie had begged her to come for moral support, but she had barely seen her since they’d arrived. She glared at Stark with enough intensity she almost could have set his stupid beard on fire.

She wasn’t jealous. Really! She’d long known Maddie was straight and she accepted that. Being jealous of a guy who’d slept with her once was stupid. If anyone, she should be jealous of the two long-term exes.

It’s just that they spent so much time together now! It made sense. Not only did they need to keep up appearances, they were technically raising a child together. But Lena couldn’t help the pang that went through her chest when she saw pictures of them kissing splashed over the tabloids at the grocery.

Maddie finally came over to her, exuberant. She looked amazing. Her red dress went so well with her skin tone and her hair was done beautifully. And anyone looking could tell she was thriving, even when she claimed to be annoyed at the reporters. The truth was, Maddie loved a party and she was loving the excitement of this.

“Come on! Let’s go dance before some reporter finds me again!” Her eyes were sparkling, and quite frankly, it was humanly impossible for Lena to tell her no right then.


	5. Even in the Dark

Maddie snuggled further into the covers. She really ought to get more work done on that research paper, but it could totally wait until after she got some rest. Tony was watching Darcy, Lena was home to watch her when they got back, and she was so tired.

The next thing she knew was Tony collapsing backwards onto the bed beside her. She startled upwards, getting a quick, muttered apology.

She sighed rolling onto her side in time to hear Tony groan about "how little babies sleep."

"You say that like I don't know. And you never slept even before she was born. What about your parents?"

"It's different. And they're gone. They only stayed for that first month. They come down sometimes. I think this is their punishment."

Maddie wouldn't put it past them. Oh, they, Maria in particular, might help if he asked, but they knew Tony would never ask for help, especially after he argued he could handle it on his own.

Initially, she had stayed over every time Darcy was visiting Tony, because she didn't quite trust Tony with a whole human being yet, but frankly, it was exhausting watching her all the time and it wasn't like she knew much more about infant care.

"Date tomorrow?" Tony spoke. Maddie nodded. They planned on breaking it off soon and they needed to start laying out the groundwork. But for now, they needed to keep up the facade.

"Sure. I'll stay over too if that's okay?" Hey, it would be suspicious if they never "spent the night together." And she needed a break. She'd beg Lena or someone to watch Darcy for a night.

+-+-+-+

The date night arrived. They went to a restaurant. It was fun. They staged a quick disagreement to set the stage, and tried not to laugh when they saw the eager paparazzi afterwards.

Then things got weird.

They made out- for the cameras- but it wasn't like their usual fake kisses. This was different. There was something more

The car drove up and she wanted to turn, but he wouldn't let her. Really, she didn't mind too much. She smiled against his lips and kept toward him. She fumbled for the door, breaking the kiss only to slide in.

She knew they ought to stop. It wasn't like the cameras could still see them. But, of course, they didn't.

 

"So, uh, maybe we should talk about that." Maddie said the next morning, taking a sip of her coffee. She'd gotten redressed but her hair was still a mess and her eyes still held sleep.

Tony cringed, like Maddie knew he would. He wasn't a fan of that. She didn't really want to talk about it either, but she knew they couldn't not discuss it either.

They didn't break up.

Gossipers talked for a while about them. His longest relationship before this was eight months. They were together for over a year now. That's when tragedy struck.

+-+-+-+

Darcy babbled at Maria who smiled and responded as though it meant anything to her. Howard watched from a distance, smiling slightly.

Maddie tried to contain her grin at the scene. Although Maria and Howard had not thought it was a good idea at first, they clearly loved Darcy now.

Birthday gifts were stacked in the corner, all from the two. They were going to spoil her rotten, Maddie just knew it. She'd already had one birthday with her side of the family. She was going to have to talk to Maria about it. Howard would never understand what she meant, but Maria would pull back on the gifts.

Darcy waved her arms in the air, seeming like she was making a point and Howard came over, leaning toward her.

"Oh yeah?" He said. Darcy nodded eagerly and babbled at him, holding her arms out. He reluctantly picked her up. He wasn't exactly the greatest with babies, but he didn't want to turn her away.

Tony entered the room then, and Maddie pulled him to her side and hushed him with a kiss. She giggled against his mouth at the expression on his face. He was still so surprised to see his parents being so good with Darcy. It gave her a suspicion she didn't like but it was cute none the less./

+-+-+-+

Lena came into the room slowly. Darcy was almost 18 months old now and she adored her grandparents. It would kill Maddie to have to try and explain this to her.

Maddie was asleep on the couch, Darcy babbling happily in the playpen. Lena gently shook her awake.

"Lena?" Maddie said groggily, looking up at her. "Sorry, I had an exam today. Crammed all last night."

"No, no. That's okay. I need to tell you something."

"What's up?" She asked, stretching and glancing over at Darcy.

"You might want to stay seated for this. I'm so sorry." A pang of fear went through Maddie at her words.

"What's wrong?" she demanded.

"There was a car accident. Howard and Maria Stark are gone." Maddie went pale. She wasn't all that close to either of them, but she cared for them and she couldn't imagine what Tony and Darcy would have to go through. She let out a few tears at the thought.

"Oh my god." She looked toward Darcy again. "How am I going to explain this to her?"

+-+-+-+

Edwin Jarvis held a sleeping Darcy in his arms. He was terribly grieved at the loss of his employer and dear friends. He may not always have agreed with them, particularly their child care methods, but he loved them dearly.

Darcy didn’t understand it. She didn’t see her grandparents often, so she hadn’t been asking for them, but she seemed to know that something was wrong. She had been asking for Jarvis far more often than usual, as if he was the next best option.

Tony was devastated, and Maddie had spent much of her time the past few days trying to comfort him, in any way she could. Lena and Jarvis had taken over watching Darcy during this time. Lena wisely kept quiet about it. She may not like Tony, but she wouldn’t antagonize him now.

When Tony came back later, he automatically reached out for Darcy. She was the only family he had left now.


	6. Weather the Storm

Tears rolled down Maddie’s face as she left Tony’s house. She hated to break up with him when he was in such a state but with all the partying and alcohol and occasionally even drugs, she no longer trusted him with Darcy. She still cared for him but she’d realized that he needed more support than she could offer him to get through this. Since he wasn’t willing to seek that support, it was just going to drain her out. She couldn’t afford to bottom out. Darcy deserved better than that.

She was tugged about in the media for a few more weeks- the breakup was making great headlines.

“Vultures,” Lena spat, looking at the tabloids in the grocery store. Maddie averted her eyes, not in the mood to see another “Madeline, heartbroken by the lies, leaves Tony Stark” headline. The cashier looked up, bored, and made eye contact with them. Maddie could see the moment he recognized her, but thankfully he said nothing.

Darcy had been asking about Tony and answers were increasingly hard to give. Toddlers didn’t understand the concept of lashing out in grief.

Several months later, Maddie’s life had settled back into something normal when she got a call that would mix it all up again.

“Hello?” She pulled the phone away as a sob came from the other end.

“Maddie?” She put it back just in time to hear her name.

“Yes? Who is this?”

“I got this number from Tony,” the woman said. “I’m Christine.” That set off alarms in Maddie’s head.

“Tony? Has something happened to him?”

“No. Not exactly.” Christine said. “See, we hooked up about a month ago and-”

“Oh no.” Maddie spoke. “Are you pregnant?”

“Uh huh.” Christine blubbered. “I don’t know what to do. I called Tony but he’s a mess. He gave me this number. I know you had your Darcy alone. I’m worried I might have to do the same thing.”

“Damn it Tony. What’s wrong with you? Uh, that’s directed at Tony, not you.”

“No, don’t worry. I’m with you on that track.”

“All right Christine. First I’m just going to tell you that this is not the end of the world. It’s going to be okay. Why don’t you come by my place and we’ll talk through this.”

 

When Christine arrived, Maddie was knocked down. She was gorgeous, dark skin, long black hair and grey eyes. Maddie had to admit, Tony had good taste. She ushered her into the living room, where Darcy was playing with her blocks. Christine smiled at them both, before her expression abruptly turned sour.

“Oh my god, I can’t be a mom.” Maddie smiled, cursing Tony for making her do this.

“Alright, let’s not think about that right now. Did you just find out recently?” Christine nodded helplessly.

“I called Tony right after I got home from the doctor who confirmed it.”

“I thought so. I went into total denial myself when I found out. I pretended nothing was out of the ordinary. My best friend practically had to slap me to get me to talk about it.”

“Really?” Christine spoke. “From what I saw of you in the tabloids and what Toony mentioned, you always seemed so in control. I’ve always thought you were a great mom.”

“Thanks. I think most people wouldn’t think that. The tabloids are vicious.”

“The tabloids,” Christine exclaimed, eyes going wide again. “They’re going to be all over me!”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that. Who knows Tony’s the dad?”

“Just me.”

“All right, so the only way they’re going to find out is maybe if they see you together. I’ve been keeping up with the tabloids on Tony, and I don’t think I’ve seen you in them.”

“No, the party we met at had a strict ‘no press or cameras’ policy.”

“Alright. That makes it a lot easier.” Maddie was hit with a sudden pang of grief for Maria. She would know much better how to handle this. “We just need to keep you out of the public eye, and make sure anyone who knows you and Tony hooked up doesn’t suspect anything.”

“That won’t be hard. I was only there because a friend invited me as a plus one. I’ll probably never meet most of those people again. And the friend left early. He has no idea about Tony.”

“Great. Now, what do you want to do?”

“I know I said I can’t be a mom- and that’s definitely still terrifying- but this is my kid! I have to raise it.”

“All right. Don’t worry about the costs. I know Tony, and he’ll take care of you there.” Maddie added an ‘I hope’ in her head. Who knew where Tony’s head was at nowadays.

After hours of talking, Christine shot Maddie a strange look.

“How do you know all this?” She hesitated before continuing. “Is Darcy-”

“Yeah. She’s Tony’s daughter.”

“Man, you’re right. What is wrong with him? I know I can’t talk, but he did this twice!”

“Well, given his state of mind right now…” Maddie trailed off. Christine looked down. While she was doing so, she caught sight of her watch.

“Oh, damn, I’ve got to go. I’ve got work early tomorrow morning.”

“Alright. Oh, hey, you never told me your last name!” Maddie said.

“Oh, it’s Lewis. Christine Lewis.”


	7. Rebuilding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter and the last chapter are so short. But we're about to get to the action!

Alexander Lewis was born on a Friday the thirteenth. He weighed ten pounds, six ounces. He met his half-sister the next day.

Maddie and Darcy hurried into the room to greet Christine and Alex. Darcy wore a yellow “I’m the Big Sister” tee shirt and carried a rattle.

“It’s for Alex!” She shouted when she entered the room, brandishing the rattle proudly.

“Thank you, darling. Come see your brother!” Christine said. Darcy hopped up and down in excitement and made her way over to the bed.

Maddie came over and hugged Christine from the side.

“He’s gorgeous.” She said.

“Thanks.” Maddie waited until no one was looking and pressed a quick kiss to Christine’s forehead. They had gotten together while commiserating over Tony and general pregnancy pains. No one but Lena knew about them yet, and they were hoping to keep it that way.

Darcy was peering down at the baby when someone slammed into the room. Tony stood there, disguised halfway decently and obviously drunk.

“Tony!” Darcy exclaimed while Christine and Maddie stared incredulously. Darcy rushed to his side and he picked her up and popped her on his hip before Maddie could say anything.

“Hey, baby girl.” He smiled at Darcy.

“Not a baby!” She pouted. “Alex is the baby.”

“Alright, then. Kid.”

“Tony, what the hell are you doing here?” Christine demanded.

“Hey I have a right to see my kid!”

“Not while you’re drunk you don’t,” Maddie said. She grabbed Darcy out of Tony’s arms and set her on Christine’s bed.

“Tony get out of here,” Christine said.

“Oh, come on. You’re not gonna let me see my baby?” Christine appeared to be about to say something when Maddie leaned over and whispered in her ear. They had a brief, quiet conversation before Christine sighed and spoke.

“Five minutes.”

“You’re the best, Chrissy.” Tony said.

The next five minutes saw Christine and Maddie in a stormy silence watching Tony stare at Alex. He swallowed hard at the end of the five minutes and nodded at Christine.

“Good job.” Christine nodded back.

“Yeah, yeah. Just… get yourself to a better place, and we’ll talk about visitation.”

-

It was three years before they heard anything else from Tony. Maddie had decided that, even if they couldn’t get married, they could do the next best thing. They held a small party after her and Darcy’s official name change came through with only the people they were closest too. A few members of Maddie’s family came. The family was around half supportive. Lena scoffed when she heard that.

“You get yourself pregnant, they all pull together. But falling in love, oh no!”

At least they were somewhat supportive. Christine had no family left that would accept her.

The party was held in the backyard of the small house they’d gotten together. Tony’s child support was generous enough that, even as two young mothers, they could afford a decent place. 

A collection of gifts lay stacked on a table. Lena volunteered to bring them over to the happy couple. After several gifts had been unwrapped, she brought the last one to them. The two unwrapped it to find a coffeemaker with a handwritten note. Tony’s handwriting.

I know I need this every day, and I’m not raising two children. Good job you two.

It wasn’t long after that Maddie gave a call back.

-

Darcy was nervous about seeing Tony again. Darcy barely remembered her father, but she understood enough to know this was a big deal. Alex hadn’t met him since he was born, but it seemed seeing his sister tense was enough for even the toddler to worry.

They were driving up to Tony’s house for the first meeting in four years. Darcy was reciting facts she’d learned from a documentary series to stay calm. Christine was being very encouraging and listening to her ramble.

“Mom?” Darcy finally muttered.

“Yeah, honey?” Christine replied.

“Is he- I mean. Does he like me?” Christine shot Maddie a helpless look.

“Oh, Darcy, of course he does! He loves you.”

“Then why haven’t I seen him in so long?”

“Darling, you remember what we told you, right? Your dad was very sad when his parents died. He did some not very good things when he got sad, and we were very worried about him. We didn’t want you to be around someone doing bad things. But he’s doing a lot better now.” It was true. Tony was certainly still out partying and sleeping around, but he was also working and making good progress. He worked with R&D at the company and he was even officially running Stark Industries.

Darcy was turning seven this year and Alex was four years old. Christine and Maddie couldn’t imagine missing years of their lives and they knew that it had been hard on Tony. They’d sent him letters and pictures, but there was no making up for absence.

“We don’t want to be friends with a bad guy,” Alex chimed in.

“That’s right. But he’s being a good guy now and he really wants to see you guys again.” It was at that moment they pulled up in the driveway. Tony stood in the front doorway, in an old tee shirt and jeans and sunglasses covering his eyes.

Darcy hung back, unusually nervous, but Alex wandered up to Tony.

“Daddy?” He spoke the new word with uncertainty, and Maddie could see the moment it hit Tony. Darcy had always called him by his name, and Alex had never before had the ability to call him by the title. Tony crouched down and pulled off the sunglasses.

“Yeah, baby. That’s me.”

-

While Alex babbled to Tony, Darcy kept her distance. She fiddled with the hem of her dress and kept biting her lip.

“Hey, darling. Why don’t you go say hi to Tony?” Maddie spoke. Darcy shot her a helpless look and spread her hands wide.

“I don’t know what he wants,” she said.

“Darcy, he just wants to spend time with you. Look, he’s listening to Alex, and do you think he really wants to hear about Alex’s favorite toys?”

“No,” Darcy ducked her head for a second before a resolute look came over her face. She marched up to Tony and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to look at her, and she spoke.

“America and Germany have had pretty good political ties for all their histories, ‘cept during the World Wars,” Tony looked confused for a fraction of a second.

“Huh. I didn’t know that.” Maddie could see the moment Darcy’s fears melted away. She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the door.


End file.
